Tori Brooks
'Early Life' Tori is the younger sister of CM Punk. The two had a troubling relationship growing up, but it had been going better in terms of their sibling relationship as they had gotten older. Tori had gotten her interest of wrestling from Punk. 'Wrestling Career' Tori had made her WWE debut on Monday Night Raw on May 14, 2006 where she had mainly wrestled in dark matches and reguarly appeared on Raw TV where she would job for the other Divas. On February 12, 2007, Tori (along with Isabelle Crawford) were placed in a rivarly with Miranda and Crystal James which had lasted for a few months. On April 14, 2008, Tori had been placed in a match with the debuting Diva Emma Mizanin, and won against her. After the match, the two Divas were placed in a mini rivarly, which had lasted till early 2009, wherre the first episode of Raw of 2009, they're rivarly ended with Tori winning in a Street Fight. Two weeks after the 2009 WWE Draft, Tori was placed in a mini-rivarly with newest WWE Diva Haylie Trudel, but it didn't last long as she was in a rivarly with The Miz. On the June 7, 2010 episode of Monday Night Raw, she was attacked (along with Kelly Kelly) during their match by Vanessa Bennett, Alexis Rosser, Samantha Reeves, Emily Otunga, Caitlyn Evans, Ashley Miller, and Brianna Lloyd, which on the June 14 episode of Raw they were known as Nexus 2.0. In December of 2010, Tori was a Pro on a season of NXT for NXT Rookie Taylor Rocco, where she brought Taylor to the final four of NXT, until she was the second person to be eliminated from competition. Over the weeks before the January 3, 2011 episode of Raw, Tori was thinking that Vanessa was a bad leader for Nexus 2.0. On the January 3 episode, during the Triple Threat Steel Cage match between Vanessa, Christina Cena and Jessica Reso where the winner had gotten a shot at the Divas Championship, Tori (dressing as a member of Nexus 2.0), climbed ontop of the cage and wanted to help Vanessa out of the cage so that she could win. When Vanessa had fallen for that and accepted Tori's offer, Tori just kicked her off the cage, making Christina win the match. After that, Tori became the leader of Nexus 2.0. On the June 17, 2011 episode of Smackdown where Tori teamed up with Caitlyn and Emily faced The Corre 2.0 (Vanessa, Brianna and Ashley) where Nexus 2.0 won because of Vanessa walking out on Brianna and Ashley. Tori bad been the leader of Nexus 2.0 until their disbandment on August 29, 2011. Tori had been used sparingly on Raw and is mainly used on Superstars where she turned face against Rachel Hart. On the February 6, 2012 edition of Raw, Tori had teamed up with Diamond Kocianski and faced off against Christina Cena and Leah Johnson in a Tag Team Number One Contenders match, wherre the team that wins would go off to Wrestlemania to face both the Divas Champion and the Womens Champion for the title belts. Tori and Diamond had lost the match. 'Personal Life' When Tori was thirteen years old, she had stumbled into the world of drugs and alcohol where she had started drinking alcohol and then started doing drugs when she was fourteen. She had struggled with drugs and alcohol for her whole life, even at the beginning of her WWE career, where she came close to violating the Wellness Policy multiple times. She had gotten over her drug addiction, but still has trouble with her alcohol problems. On June 4, 2008, Tori was arrested for a DUI of heroin. She ended up being put in jail for one night. On September 15, 2010, Tori was arrested once again for a DWI. She was released on a $25,000 bail. Tori is the younger sister of CM Punk. Sibling; CM Punk (brother) 'Finisher(s)' *Cross-Armed Backbreaker *Hurricarana-DDT 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Nexus 2.0 'Entrance Music' *Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach (June 14, 2010 - August 29, 2011) *Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls (Single Theme 1) *This Means War by Nickelback (Single Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Tori's Twitter account is @Tori_Chicago. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as posts updates from time to time as well as answer fans' question from to time to time. Category:Wrestling OC's